


Celebrations

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Molly In Lingerie, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Molly & McCoy's one year anniversary, and Molly has a surprise for him when he gets back from his trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And so begins day 3 of the birthday fic spam for **sideofrawr**! She was most pleased when I told her that this prompt answer from an ask meme I did on my Tumblr (" _Molly x McCoy - 03: neck kiss"_ ) was the first one of the day to be answered.

It amazed her quite often that she actually got so lucky. She had expected that, all things considered, if she ever moved on from her fancying of Sherlock it would be to something that wasn’t as fulfilling, something that didn’t make her as happy. She saw her friends in get their happy ever afters and she had wanted desperately what they had had.

Part of her had hoped that, maybe, she would get as lucky.

But as time had gone on, she realized she didn’t want that infatuation back. Oh, she did still care for Sherlock, in a way, did still love him. But by the time she and Leonard had been intimate the first time it had been long enough for her to realize he would never feel the same way towards her that she did towards him and she had to let her infatuation end. She’d have to let her heart fill up with other things, other people.

And eventually one person in particular took his place, though she hadn’t wanted to admit it. She’d tried very hard not to admit it, even after the lines between their friendship and their fake relationship became so blurred she could hardly tell what they were anymore. She kept insisting to herself and the world they were better off as friends, and it wasn’t until it was almost too late that she realized she was utterly in love with Leonard McCoy.

And with the situation as it was, she had thought she was going to have to live with that “ships in the night” scenario for the rest of their time together in London.

But…well, fate had intervened. 

And so now here it was, a year later, and she was setting up the finishing touches on her present for him. Valentine’s Day was a rather special day for her, now. She used to loathe it before but _this_ year she’d been quite excited for it. After all, it was their anniversary, so it was a special day. She lit the last of the candles and looked around. She had put Toby in the guest bedroom with all of his toys, just so he wasn’t underfoot. Well, she supposed she _could_ have let him stay out and he would have stayed in the sitting room while they’d be at the kitchen table and in the bedroom most of the evening.

Or…well, perhaps just the bedroom, if they made it that far. As she knew from experience, the sofa was quite comfortable. So maybe it was best that Toby be in the guest bedroom.

She heard his key in the lock and got nervous. What if he had other plans? She hadn’t asked him what his plans were, not really, and he hadn’t given any hints. She didn’t want to ruin any grand romantic gestures he had planned, if he did. She knew this wasn’t his favourite particular holiday, and perhaps that hadn’t changed even for her. She smoothed down the front of the outfit she wore, the nice piece of lingerie she’d picked up when she had whisked a few of her female friends away for an impromptu trip to Paris a few months back, just because she had a nice tidy sum and a week’s holiday and she needed a break. It was black and lacy and left almost as much to the imagination as it revealed. She had thought he might like it. She hoped he did.

The door opened a moment later and he came in, his head down as it usually was. It was his default reaction to try and make sure Toby didn’t get out. After a moment he realized that he wasn’t at the door like he usually was. He looked up then and stood still for a moment before a grin spread on his face. “So if I go away for a medical conference more often, do I always get to come back to this?” he asked.

She began to relax. “Well, when you come home on Valentine’s Day, I suppose it can be arranged,” she said.

“Is that what today is?” he asked. “Thought it was our anniversary or something.”

She smiled at that. “Well, it _does_ help that those two things coincide,” she said as he came into the flat more, bringing his luggage in after him. “Did you have plans?”

“Nothing as good as this,” he said as he shut the door behind him. “I haven’t seen that outfit before.”

“I bought it when I went to Paris with my friends for the girls only holiday,” she said, blushing slightly at the very heated look in his eyes. “I take it you approve?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, leaving his luggage by the door and moving closer to her, settling his hands on her waist. There was an open section at the front of the baby doll top and he slid his hands around to settle them on her hips, pulling her closer to him. “Next time John leaves for a week, because not having you close was hell. Mary can just suffer.”

She smiled up at him as she wound her arms around his neck. “Well, I informed John that tomorrow you were not coming in, whether he liked it or not.”

“Yeah?” McCoy said with a grin. “How’d he take that?”

“He huffed about it, but I reminded him that he was the one who insisted you leave and spend most of our anniversary flying back from Chicago. I mean, if there had been delays or something you could have missed it entirely.”

He looked at her intently, using his thumbs to run small circles on her skin. “Come hell or high water I would have been back here today.”

“I’m glad it’s important to you,” she said.

“Well, you’re probably the most important thing in my life right now,” he said. “I make it a point to be there for the important things.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her pulse point, and she tilted her head to the side slightly as she shut her eyes. Oh, she had missed this, so very much. “Just what did you have planned for tonight?” he murmured against her skin.

“Supper…bedroom…” she said, lowering her arms and gripping his shoulders slightly as he nipped at her skin.

“Let’s skip supper for now,” he said. “I think there are more important things to do first.” He pulled away from her, and she frowned at that before he bent down to pick her up. That elicited a smile from her and she put her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. Whatever else was going to happen tonight, it was already off to a good start, she knew that much.


End file.
